Christian Stark
"Is it still a mistake if you begin to love it?" - Christian bonding with his daughters Christian Erling Stark is the only son of Erhardt and Angela Stark, and the Alpha male of the Stark wolves. He married Rita DeVahl on the suggestion of her father Winter, to settle a debt between him and Erhardt. While staying at the family residence Grubschloss, he became friends with Elinor MacUallis and fell in love with her. They have two ilegitimate twin daughters, Star and Night MacUallis, about which he did not know until they were eighteen years old. He began his mandate as senator in 2013, along with Veronice Tennyson and Marcus Valerius, his close friend. He was possessed by Rita during the DeVahl scandal, and was afterwards incarcerated in the Adamant Tower for inspection. His successor in the senate is Loupe Garoux, who became his later girlfriend. His successor is his grandson, Ulrich Stark, who inherited the lycanthrope gene through his father, Edward Spencer. Spencer himself was a human, who was bit by Christian during the DeVahl scandal. Christian is also close with his former apprentice and cousin twice removed, Leonie Cross. Physical Appearance He has thick, smoky brown hair, pale skin, a high forehead and chiseled features, making him quite handsome. His eyes are light blue, what his daughter Night inherited. He is very tall and lean, around 1.90 m. He usually wears suits, even to informal occasions. His right ear is mangled due to a transformation-gone-wrong in his youth, and he covers it with hair. Personality Christian is a very formal and proper person, devoted to a code of honour, afraid to disappoint and ashame those he loves. These aspects of his personality were inherited to his daughter and heir, Star. He is also kind, warm, with a good sense of humour, shy, awkward and bubbly - like his younger daughter, Night. He loves his family and would do anything for them, believes in hard work, but likes to see the best in people, which is why he insisted in his marriage with Rita. He likes to focus on the positive and is an optimist, finding light even in the darkest times. He found his new reason as a father to his, albeit grown up, daughters. He also shares a bond with his "sister-in-law" Margaret, her husband Marcus (both are his colleagues in the senate), Loupe Garoux (his girlfriend) and his sons-in-law, Kevin and Seth (the latter is also his apprentice werewolf). Christian is an open and quirky person, he is very sporty, with a deep love for cricket, deer-riding and rowing down river Neckar. He likes art (especially works by Caspar David Friedrich), classical music (Wagner, Strauss, Schonberg, Schumann, Brahms, Bach ...), architecture, literature (especially Rilke, also Tolstoy and Goethe). Background Christian Stark was born in Mosbach, Germany, at the famous Stark castle of Grubschloss (Den castle, reference to a wolf's den) into a family of werewolves. He started attending St. Lupus and was oficially bit in his sixteens, by his father's friend and relative, Henry Cross. After his graduation, he studied politics and international relations (his favorite subject was IRA) and soon became an important person in Saoghail. In 2009, he was 'crowned' a werewolf tribute. He married Rita DeVahl, his co-worker as a political marriage when he was 21 and she was ten years his senior. In 1996, he met Margaret and Elinor MacUallis, Elinor was invited by his mother, her mentor, to stay at Grubschloss so they could research the Demon King and all documents ever about him. When Angela was busy with Octa Nova, she asked Christian to help entertain Elinor. He took her deer riding, mountain hiking and they discovered they had many things in common. Christian began assuming he had feelings for the lovely Scottish woman, but hid them as he was married to Rita. One night, Rita was in California on business, Christian and Elinor researched Delilah's grimoire together. They talked, drank wine and eventually moved their action to bed. The next morning, Elinor, feeling guilty and ashamed, left before Christian woke up and fleed directly to Scotland. Christian assumed she was embarrased and did not want them to be together, so he let her be. Unbeknowst to him, she bore him twin daughters, Star and Night. Christian never knew about the existence of his daughters, he assumed Elinor did not want anything of him, whilst she was too ashamed (due to him being married). They saw eachother sometimes, but did not speak a word. Appearances Powers and abbilities Relationships Elinor and Christian Christian and Rita Star and Christian Night and Christian Trivia * Christian is, like Elinor, a mixture of his daughter's personalities, he embodies ideas of classicism and romanticism. * He represents unweaving fatherly love, support and protection. * Christian's musical song is "Edelweiss" from the musical The Sound of Music, representing his fatherly love and his germanic background.